Studies will continue on the synthesis of Beta-lactams which contain structural units analogous to the penicillins and cephalosporins. Particular attention will be directed toward the synthesis of monocyclic Beta-lactams such as 3-aminonocardicinic acid, clavulanic acid, and other monocyclic systems which have shown antibiotic activity. The experimental procedures will utilize newer methods for the formation of Beta-lactams from azetidine carboxylic acids. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCE: H.H. Wasserman and B.H. Lipshutz, "A New Synthesis of Beta-lactams. Oxygenation of Dianions of Azetidine Carboxylic Acids," Tetrahedron Lett., 50, 4613(1976).